


have you any dreams you'd like to sell?

by starman_deaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: john has a nightmare





	have you any dreams you'd like to sell?

**Author's Note:**

> im working on us and them
> 
> also this is sorta soulmates au

 

_Drowning._

_Not in water, but in thoughts._

_They consume you._

_They overtake your thoughts._

_And fill your dreams with them._

_Darkness,_

_Loneliness,_

_Rejection,_

_Loss._

_These thoughts only pull together when you think about a person containing all of them._

_These people are known to be soulmates._

_But once you're with your soulmate, they consume you._

_It happens the first time you go out._

_Kiss._

_Hug._

_Cuddle._

_Make love._

_It doesn't matter._

_These thoughts pillage your happiness and kill you._

_The first night you and your soulmate sleep in the same bed, you could get heartbroken from a dream._

_A simple dream._

_Now, this happens once._

_Because that is all it takes._

_Having a soulmate could kill you._

_“John!”_

_The voice comes into view and it was Freddie, his soulmate._

_You can’t talk to him._

_“I have an answer for you, John.”_

_Freddie sucked in his breath._

_“No. I will never love you. When I saw you, I knew you would like me. You should just quit the band. I will never want you here.”_

_Freddie turned and walked away from you, John._

_Did you hear him correct?_

_Good._

_Let’s move on._

_“John Deacon?”_

_It’s Freddie._

_He looks cold, and not as good as when you were in the band together._

_“I-I’m sorry for leaving you, John. For killing your feelings for me. I am so sorry.”_

_Someone walks up behind you._

_“John, dear?”_

_It’s your fiancée, Veronica._

_You can’t hear yourself speak. But you move past Freddie as he weeps to the ground._

_You feel as if you had been stabbed in the gut again._

_Freddie, your soulmate, is having the same dream._

_He left you. You left him._

_And you replaced him._

_Now, think John._

_Do you love Freddie?_

_You are nodding._

_You do love him. And he loves you._

_It is now November of 1991._

_Freddie got back on his feet and made money off solo albums._

_He’s sick. And very ill._

_Brian’s asked you to come to say goodbye._

_You have agreed to see him one last time._

_He is very skinny and was in an immense amount of pain._

_You crumble next to him. He turns and looks at you._

_“I have always loved you, John Deacon.”_

_You start to cry._

_This is all you hear._

_“I love you too, Freddie Mercury.”_

_Freddie died two days later._

_Now, think again John._

_Do you love Freddie?_

**_Yes._ **

**_I would do anything for him._ **

**_Even if he never loves me._ **

**_If he stops loving me, that’s fine._ **

**_He’ll always need me, and I’ll always need him._ **

_Well done._

_You and your soulmate are bonded._

_May you love again._

_John Richard Deacon._

John.

_John._

**_John._ **

**John.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram @_starman_deaky_


End file.
